


Tender

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [4]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Developing Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Tender

Logan took a deep breath and tried to adopt the least threatening posture that he could manage as he slowly raised his hand and traced his fingers down Alec's cheek; the deer-in-the-headlight's look in Alec's hazel eyes saddened him while making him wonder if Alec had ever been shown even a minuscule amount of kindness in that hellhole he was made and trained in, by his reaction to being gently touched, Logan would say no.


End file.
